MS-DOS:2.11:Epson OEM/TERM.EXE
TERM. Strings 0x79C0-0x79CC Write protect 0x79CE-0x79D5 Bad unit 0x79D7-0x79DF Not ready 0x79E1-0x79EB Bad command 0x79ED-0x79F0 Data 0x79F2-0x7A00 Bad call format 0x7A02-0x7A05 Seek 0x7A07-0x7A12 Non-DOS disk 0x7A14-0x7A23 Sector not found 0x7A25-0x7A2C No paper 0x7A2E-0x7A38 Write fault 0x7A3A-0x7A43 Read fault 0x7A45-0x7A48 Disk 0x7A4A-0x7A4D echo 0x7A4F-0x7A53 print 0x7A55-0x7A5A x file 0x7A5C-0x7A61 r file 0x7A63-0x7A67 break 0x7A69-0x7A6B exe 0x7A6D-0x7A72 config 0x7A74-0x7A77 help 0x7A79-0x7A7C echo 0x7A7E-0x7A81 prnt 0x7A83-0x7A85 x f 0x7A87-0x7A89 r f 0x7A8B-0x7A8E brek 0x7A90-0x7A92 exe 0x7A94-0x7A97 cfig 0x7A99-0x7A9C help 0x7A9E Space. 0x7AA0 Space. 0x7AA2-0x7AA5 load 0x7AA7-0x7AAA save 0x7AAC-0x7AAF quit 0x7AB1-0x7AB3 exe 0x7AB5-0x7AB8 term 0x7ABA-0x7ABD help 0x7ABF Space. 0x7AC1 Space. 0x7AC3-0x7AC6 quit 0x7AC8 Space. 0x7ACA Space. 0x7ACC Space. 0x7ACE Space. 0x7AD0-0x7AD3 help 0x7AD5 Space. 0x7AD7 Space. 0x7AD9 Space. 0x7ADB-0x7ADE quit 0x7AE0 Space. 0x7AE2 Space. 0x7AE4 Space. 0x7AE6-0x7AE9 help 0x7AEB Space. 0x7AED Space. 0x7AEF Space. 0x7AF1 Space. 0x7AF3 Space. 0x7AF5 Space. 0x7AF7 Space. 0x7AF9 Space. 0x7AFB-0x7AFE term 0x7B00 Space. 0x7B02 Space. 0x7B04 Space. 0x7B06 Space. 0x7B08-0x7B0A end 0x7B0C-0x7B11 config 0x7B13-0x7B16 help 0x7B18-0x7B1B term 0x7B1D Space. 0x7B1F Space. 0x7B21 Space. 0x7B23 Space. 0x7B25-0x7B27 end 0x7B29-0x7B2C cfig 0x7B2E-0x7B31 help 0x7B33 Space. 0x7B35 Space. 0x7B37 Space. 0x7B39 Space. 0x7B3B Space. 0x7B3D-0x7B3F exe 0x7B41-0x7B46 config 0x7B48 Space. 0x7B4A Space. 0x7B4C Space. 0x7B4E Space. 0x7B50 Space. 0x7B52 Space. 0x7B54-0x7B56 exe 0x7B58-0x7B5B cfig 0x7B5D Space. 0x7B5F Space. 0x7B61 Space. 0x7B63-0x7B66 quit 0x7B68 Space. 0x7B6A Space. 0x7B6C-0x7B6E exe 0x7B70-0x7B75 config 0x7B77-0x7B7A help 0x7B7C Space. 0x7B7E Space. 0x7B80-0x7B83 quit 0x7B85 Space. 0x7B87 Space. 0x7B89-0x7B8B exe 0x7B8D-0x7B90 cfig 0x7B92-0x7B95 help 0x7B97 Space. 0x7B99 Space. 0x7B9B Space. 0x7B9D-0x7BA0 quit 0x7BA2 Space. 0x7BA4-0x7BA6 exe 0x7BA8-0x7BAD config 0x7BAF-0x7BB2 help 0x7BB4 Space. 0x7BB6 Space. 0x7BB8 Space. 0x7BBA-0x7BBD quit 0x7BBF Space. 0x7BC1-0x7BC3 exe 0x7BC5-0x7BC8 cfig 0x7BCA-0x7BCD help 0x7BCF Space. 0x7BD1 Space. 0x7BD3 Space. 0x7BD5 Space. 0x7BD7 Space. 0x7BD9 Space. 0x7BDB Space. 0x7BDD-0x7BE0 quit 0x7BE2 Space. 0x7BE4-0x7BE8 print 0x7BEA Space. 0x7BEC Space. 0x7BEE Space. 0x7BF0 Space. 0x7BF2 Space. 0x7BF4 Space. 0x7BF6 Space. 0x7BF8-0x7BFB prnt 0x7BFD Space. 0x7BFF Space. 0x7C01 Space. 0x7C03 Space. 0x7C05 Space. 0x7C07 Space. 0x7C0A-0x7C0D %s%s 0x7C11-0x7C1F %s%s in line:%d 0x7C23-0x7C24 %s 0x7C27-0x7C2B %c[0x7C2D-0x7C31 %c[0x7C33-0x7C37 %c[0x7C39-0x7C3D %c[0x7C3F-0x7C40 C 0x7C44-0x7C4A COMSPEC 0x7C4C-0x7C58 NEEDS DOS 2.0 0x7C5C-0x7C68 TOO MANY ARGS 0x7C6A c 0x7C6C-0x7C6F FREE 0x7C7C-0x7C82 NO CORE 0x7C88-0x7C8C WRITE 0x7C94-0x7C9B baudrate 0x7C9D-0x7CA2 parity 0x7CA4-0x7CAA stopbit 0x7CAC-0x7CB5 wordlength 0x7CB7-0x7CBE xon/xoff 0x7CC0-0x7CCA breaklength 0x7CCC-0x7CD7 carriercheck 0x7CD9-0x7CE5 delimitermode 0x7CE7-0x7CED xonchar 0x7CEF-0x7CF6 xoffchar 0x7CF8-0x7CFC si/so 0x7CFE r 0x7D00 w 0x7D02-0x7D07 %s%c%d 0x7D0A w 0x7D0C-0x7D14 TERMA.HLP file. terma.hlp 0x7D16-0x7D1A %s %s 0x7D1C-0x7D29 %s %s %s %s %c 0x7D2B-0x7D2F %c[0x7D31 Space. 0x7D33-0x7D38 <%s%s> 0x7D3B-0x7D43 TERMB.HLP file. termb.hlp 0x7D35-0x7D47 %s 0x7D49-0x7D4E <%s%s> 0x7D51-0x7D52 ms 0x7D54-0x7D55 ms 0x7D57-0x7D58 ms 0x7D5A-0x7D62 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7D64-0x7D67 %s%s 0x7D69-0x7D71 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7D73-0x7D78 %s%s%s 0x7D7A-0x7D7F %s%s%s 0x7D81-0x7D89 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7D8B-0x7D8E %s%s 0x7D90-0x7D98 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7D9A r 0x7D9C-0x7D9F %s%s 0x7DA1-0x7DA9 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7DAB-0x7DB3 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7DB5-0x7DBA %s%s%s 0x7DBC-0x7DC4 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7DC6-0x7DCB %s%s%s 0x7DCD-0x7DD5 TERMC.HLP file. termc.hlp 0x7DD7-0x7DD8 ms 0x7DDA-0x7DE1 %2x hex 0x7DE3-0x7DE6 %4d 0x7DE8-0x7DEE %4d %s 0x7DF0-0x7DF3 %s%s 0x7DF5-0x7DF6 rb 0x7DF8 r 0x7DFA-0x7DFB wb 0x7DFD-0x7E00 %s%s 0x7E02-0x7E03 wb 0x7E05-0x7E0A %s%s%s 0x7E0C-0x7E14 TERMA.HLP file. terma.hlp 0x7E16-0x7E1E TERMA.HLP file. terma.hlp 0x7E20-0x7E23 %s%s 0x7E25-0x7E28 %s%s 0x7E2A-0x7E2D %s%s 0x7E2F-0x7E32 %s%s 0x7E34-0x7E37 %s%s 0x7E39-0x7E3C %s%s 0x7E3E w 0x7E40 r 0x7E42-0x7E47 %s%s%s 0x7E49 r 0x7E4B-0x7E4E %s%s 0x7E50-0x7E53 %s%s 0x7E55-0x7E57 :\ 0x7E59-0x7E5D ALLOC 0x7E60-0x7E8B The file already exists. Overwrite ? (y/n) : 0x7E8D-0x7E95 in line: 0x7E97-0x7EAF break signal has detected 0x7EB1-0x7ECA Can't open the HELP file. 0x7ECC-0x7EDB File not found : 0x7EDD-0x7EE6 character 0x7EE9-0x7EFB Communication error 0x7EFD-0x7F0F Enter file name to 0x7F11-0x7F14 .def 0x7F16-0x7F2C FATAL error has occured 0x7F2F-0x7F35 help : 0x7F37-0x7F4B Invalid config file : 0x7F4D-0x7F5E Invalid filename : 0x7F60-0x7F66 load : 0x7F68-0x7F73 No carrier ! 0x7F75-0x7F93 Out of memory to do any command 0x7F95-0x7FAD power off or out of paper 0x7FAF-0x7FC8 Press any key when ready ! 0x7FCA-0x7FD7 Press any key 0x7FD9-0x7FE2 printer : 0x7FE4-0x7FF0 Printer error 0x7FF2-0x7FFB receive : 0x7FFD-0x8005 to return 0x8007-0x800D save : 0x800F-0x8019 to see more 0x801B-0x8020 term: 0x8022-0x802F time out error 0x8031-0x803A transmit : 0x803C-0x8052 Usage : term (filename) 0x8054-0x8057 XOFF 0x8059-0x805B XON 0x805D-0x8093 Insert COMMAND.COM disk in drive A and strike any key 0x80AD-0x80D6 Insufficient space on disk. Continue?(y/n) 0x80D8-0x80F8 Change diskette and press any key 0x80FA-0x8122 No room in disk directory. Continue?(y/n) 0x8124-0x812A writing 0x812C-0x8132 reading 0x8134-0x8138 drive 0x813A-0x813E error 0x8140-0x8141 YN 0x970E-0x971D Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0x98A7-0x98E0 Program name, version and copyright. TERM Vers 2.01 © Copyright 1985 by EPSON Corporation 0x98E6-0x990D Select Function, ENTER Invoke Function. 0x9911-0x9921 Exit 0x9923-0x9933 Country 0x9935-0x9945 CRT 0x9947-0x9957 Disk Assignment 0x9959-0x9969 MS-DOS 0x996B-0x997B Printer 0x997D-0x998D RAM Disk Size 0x998F-0x999F Serial Port 0x99A3-0x99BA : Baud rate 0x99BC-0x99D3 : Parity 0x99D5-0x99EC : Stop bits 0x99EE-0x9A05 : Data length 0x9A07-0x9A1E : XON/XOFF 0x9A20-0x9A37 : Break length 0x9A39-0x9A50 : Carrier check 0x9A52-0x9A69 : Delimiter 0x9A6D-0x9A74 110 0x9A76-0x9A7D 150 0x9A7F-0x9A86 200 0x9A88-0x9A8F 300 0x9A91-0x9A98 600 0x9A90-0x9AA1 1200 0x9AA3-0x9AAA 2400 0x9AAC-0x9AB3 4800 0x9AB5-0x9ABC 9600 0x9AC0-0x9AC7 NONE 0x9AC9-0x9AD0 ODD 0x9AD2-0x9AD9 EVEN 0x9ADD-0x9AE4 7 0x9AE6-0x9AED 8 0x9AF1-0x9AF8 1 0x9AFA-0x9B01 2 0x9B05-0x9B0C OFF 0x9B0E-0x9B15 ON 0x9B19-0x9B20 Spaces. 0x9B24-0x9B2B OFF 0x9B2D-0x9B34 ON 0x9B38-0x9B3F +LF 0x9B41-0x9B48 NORMAL 0x9B4C-0x9B53 Spaces. 0x9B57-0x9B5E Spaces. Program in Action